In Which 'He' is a Girl
by CrazyFrog07
Summary: Every one in the Akatsuki merly assumed that Deidara was a very feminine boy. But one rainy afternoon all of them would find out you should never make assumtions.


A/N: I know that Deidara is a boy but I couldn't help but poke fun at him.

Deidara…for lack of a better word is…gender confused. Not that she herself doesn't now her own gender; it's more like others were confused about it. None in the Akatsuki never really figured out weather Deidara was a girl or a boy. They had all just assumed that she was just a very feminine boy. On a rainy Saturday afternoon, all of them would be proven never to make assumptions.

Deidara had just gotten back from a rather…interesting mission, with her partner Tobi. This was by far the most agitating mission that she had ever had…down right ungodly! The leader was in one of his many 'moods' that seem to change without warning. He was in one of those 'I hate myself, screw the world, just crawl in a hole and die!' moods.

The leader had sent Deidara and Tobi on pretty much a suicide mission. He had sent them to take down 12 hidden villages all by themselves. Deidara and Tobi were forced to retreat by the time they had gotten to the 7th village. Both were tired and hungry. And Deidara now had to ask Kakuzu to re-sew her arm back on…so troublesome.

Anyway, so after Kakuzu had managed to sew her arm back on, Deidara wanted nothing more then to go back to her room and relax, maybe make a few new clay bombs, or just sleep. Yeah sleep sounds good. The Iwa nin trudged upstairs to her bedroom, she opened her door, went inside, and then slammed it closed. A picture hanging in the hallway tilted slightly to the left. Yup, Deidara was pissed.

She pulled off her Akatsuki cloak and threw it in her closet. She then took off her shirt reviling the bandages she wore to keep her breasts pushed back. You see the fact is she didn't want any of the Akatsuki members to find out that she was a girl, fearing that they _might_ start teasing her about being the only female Akatsuki, well except that blue haired girl, but you never saw her anyway.

She undid the bandages and threw them in the chair next to her. She got out a bra and put it on (she thought bras were way more comfortable, yet didn't hide her breasts to well). She then put on a white tank-top and dark blue pajama bottoms. She crawled into her nice, soft, warm bed, and closed her eyes breathing a happy sigh.

That was short lived when she heard someone enter her room. The intruder tip-toed over to the work bench that she kept in the back of the room. Now this was no _normal_ work bench, oh no, it where she kept her special no.18 clay.

She listened for a while, too lazy to go after the intruder, and waited for him to do something. When the intruder had gotten to the door way, clay in hand, he suddenly tripped over his own clumsy feet and fell flat on his face...baka.

She turned her head to get a better look at her intruder and saw black, red, and orange.

'…Tobi…' thought Deidara.

While poor, unfortunate Tobi was regaining his senses, Deidara had silently made her way over to where Tobi was rubbing the bump he had gained on his head.

"Tobi…why are you stealing my clay?" Deidara asked in a _very_ sweet voice.

Tobi looked at Deidara, then screamed and bolted out the door. Deidara dashed after him.

Kisame and Itachi were sitting in the living room watching TV with a bored expression plastered on their faces. They soon heard running footsteps coming down the hallway. Both turned there heads in the direction of the noise. They saw Tobi making a mad dash toward the couch; he was holding something close to his chest. Both Itachi and Kisame knowing how stupid Tobi was, knew the thing cradled in Tobi's arms was most likely something of Deidara's or Hidan's.

Sure enough Deidara came running after him. Both Itachi and Kisame noticed that Deidara was really pretty today. Tobi had gotten to the end of the hallway, when, once again tripped, but this time was by Kisame's outstretched foot, and once again Tobi's face collided with the floor. Itachi was mentally laughing at Tobi and his stupidity.

Tobi let out an agonized wail; it didn't help when Deidara had pounced on him. She sat on his stomach for a minute watching Tobi sob his heart out while holding the clay out for Deidara to take. Just then the rest of the Akatsuki decided to come in to find out what all the ruckus was about.

They didn't think that they would find Deidara straddling Tobi and Tobi sobbing and holding a bunch of clay in front of Deidara. But what had attracted most of the Akatsuki attention was Deidara's slightly larger chest. Deidara gladly took the clay in Tobi's hands and got up; she spared Tobi one last kick before turning around to leave. Hidan smirked.

"Awww…I always knew you were a girl Dei-dei-chan, but I never thought you would be this cute!" Hidan practically yelled.

Deidara stopped dead in her tracks and turned to Hidan slowly. All in a matter of seconds Hidan now had to look for his head which had been tied in a trash bag then thrown in a lake near the base. Deidara stomped off madly to her room, Hidan's body was wondering aimlessly around the base looking for his head, bumping into a number of things mind you. Kakuzu wasn't even bothering to help find his partner's head; he instead went to go congratulate Deidara.

The other Akatsuki's slowly walking back to their bedrooms being careful to stay away from Hidan who still had not found his head.

Tobi was standing dumbly in the living room with Itachi and Kisame.

"She was a pretty girl…Who was she?" Tobi asked

Both Itachi and Kisame slapped their faces simultaneously.


End file.
